The Perfect Way To Say Goodbye
by SortDrame
Summary: DG, eles tem a chance de ficarem juntos...por uma noite
1. o jeito perfeito de dizer adeus

**The Perfect Way to Say Goodbye**

**_o jeito perfeito de dizer adeus_**

n/a: Uma songfic com a música Time after Time (a versão da trilha sonora de Smallville, por Eva Cassidy). Eu gostei de escrever essa fic, por que por mais qua nada aconteça, tem um ar meio nostálgico nela , Achei que ficaria bem menos romantica depois de acabar de ler Draco Veritas...

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo enquanto seus dedos brincavam com um cacho ruivo do cabelo da garota. Seus olhos cinzas miravam diretamente os dela, como num desafio silencioso.

Cada cabelo em sua nuca se arrepiava com o incessante do garoto, ela ergueu a mão de encontro à dele e o deteve.

"Está me deixando com sono" sua voz soou como um suspiro, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e se esforçou para não desviar o olhar, suas bochechas corando "Não quero dormir, acordar, e descobrir que foi só um sonho".

Ele sorriu, um sorriso que ela nunca vira em seu rosto, sincero.

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem, seu corpo todo amolecer, acomodou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos.

As mãos de Ginny deslizaram pelas costas de Draco antes que ela adormecesse, o garoto sentiu uma tontura e um arrepio, deixou os olhos recaírem sobre seu rosto, primeiro, sua pele branca, quase tão branca quanto a dele, depois suas sardas em toda a extensão do nariz e na parte superior das bochechas, encostou seus lábios sobre ela, sentido o calor da pele dela, seus olhos fechados, seus cílios compridos e curvados semelhantes ao de uma boneca, suas orelhas, seu pescoço delicado...

Deslizou os dedos, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da garota, ela era linda, olhar pra ela era de algum jeito torturante. Desviou o olhar encarando o teto de pedra do dormitório feminino da grifinória, tinha uma sensação estranha de calma...

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after  
_

Desprendeu-se de Ginny e apoiou sua cabeça em um travesseiro o mais delicado que conseguiu, se sentou na cama, zonzo.

Tateou o chão por sua roupa, junto com sua camisa, puxou um livro, folheou-o desinteressadamente, um romance trouxa.

Deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para ela, aquele em sua mão era o livro de que tanto Ginny falava e gostava.

Vestiu toda a roupa rapidamente, sem olhar para a garota "olhar pra trás significa se arrepender, e Malfoys são se arrependem" lembrou das palavras de seu pai ao mesmo tempo que sentia a sensação de calma o abandonar.

_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

Tentou imaginar o que seria apropriado, um bilhete, uma carta...

Por muito tempo imaginou como seria tocá-la, como seria seu cheiro...Mas seus sonhos nunca tinham fechado ao final, não sabia como seria deixá-la.

Ficou parado observando-a por um tempo, perdido em suas lembranças e ao mesmo tempo, perdido na expressão de felicidade no rosto dela.

Só quando o céu lá fora escureceu ele saiu, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, procurando por algo, tirou uma insígnia verde, aproximou-se de Ginny e fechou a sua mão em volta da insígnia.

Antes que pudesse pensar no porque jogou o livro no bolso interno do casaco, olhou-a uma última vez e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows I'm wondering  
If you're OK  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_

Às 7 uma carruagem o apanhou, disse adeus a escola em silêncio, lançou um olhar para a janela do quarto onde estivera e foi para cara, dessa vez não retornaria.

Ginny despertou lentamente alguns minutos depois, notando o pequeno botton em sua mão, sorriu triste e disse baixinho

"Até mais, Malfoy"

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_finite  
_


	2. mais uma vez

**Capítulo Dois: Mais uma vez**

Estava mais uma vez na situação de ser aquele que vai embora. Pensou por tanto tempo que gostava do fato de estar, literalmente e figuradamente, por cima…Aprendera que isso era relativo em todas as suas raízes.

Draco vestiu sua camisa depressa, prestando atenção no barulho do chuveiro onde a ruiva tomava banho, considerara melhor a opção onde saia sem que precisasse se despedir, afinal, o que diria? Até mais? Adeus?

Amava a ruiva em todos os aspectos físicos e psicológicos, e embora o irritasse profundamente confessar isso até mesmo para si próprio, era uma verdade inegável.

E apezar do tal amor que lhe corria pelas veias, a cada vez que acordava ao lado de Gina, o que não aconteceu poucas vezes, era tomado pela vontade de fugir.

Nunca fora questionado pela garota sobre o fato, mas sentia nos olhos dela que a pergunta morria na garganta, certo alívio, certo desespero.

_Te tenho com a certeza  
De que você pode ir  
Te amo com a certeza  
De que irá voltar  
Pra gente ser feliz  
Você surgiu e juntos  
Conseguimos ir mais longe_

Mas dessa vez faria a escolha menos obvia, faria a coisa mais estúpida, trairia seus instintos Malfoys e ficaria.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a sacada, fingindo com muita competência uma calma que aborreceria a qualquer um.

Era bom em fingir, se quer saber…Fingia não dormir com uma Weasley regularmente para qualquer um que quisesse saber sobre sua vida pessoal. Fingia durante entrevistas, fingia enquanto trabalhava, fingia enquanto flertava com outras, fingia quando via seus pais…Era um mentiroso em toda sua forma.

Mas de alguma forma conseguia fracassar patéticamente em suas tentativas de mentir para Gina, a garota parecia ser algum tipo de vidente que penetrava em sua mente descaradamente e sem piedade alguma.

E no jogo de descobrir a verdade, a ruiva o conhecia como a palma de sua mão, mesmo não passando tempo o suficiente com o loiro.

_Você dividiu comigo a sua história  
E me ajudou a construir a minha  
Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois  
A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende_

A garota saiu do chuveiro enrolada numa toalha verde, Draco ficou ouvindo os passos da garota enquanto permanecia imóvel fingindo observar os prédios da noite londrina que se viam pela janela. Quase conseguiu ver a expressão dela à suas costas quando percebeu a sua presença.

"Está desapontada?" Ele disse sem considerar realmente se o que estava dizendo era sensato "De eu ainda estar aqui, quero dizer"

Gina cerrou os olhos e se aproximou dele.

"Vai acreditar em mim se eu disser que não estou?" disse enquanto secava a cabeleira ruiva.

Ainda sem olhar pra ela, ajeitou o cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos e disse afiado

"Era uma pergunta retórica, Weasley"

"Certo" virou-se e largou a toalha, procurando por sua roupa

Draco espiou por cima do ombro, sorrindo torto.

"Isso é extremamente infantil da sua parte, sabia?" brincou a garota, sorrindo maliciosa.

Ele se aproximou, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos molhados dela, puxou-a pela nuca e a beijou. Gina empurrou-o de modo que caísse sentado na cama e passou por cima dele, encarando-o. Ele a beijou novamente, puxando-a para o lado e recliando-se sobre ela.

Ele estava convencido de que a Weasley pensara que ele a esperara dessa vez para que pudessem se divertir mais um pouco, e essa seria uma das poucas vezes em que ele conseguira enganá-la.

A ruiva segurou Draco pelos ombros e o afastou, olhando dentro de seus olhos acinzentados.

"Por que você não suporta a idéia de alguém ficar por cima de você? Mesmo que seja só na cama?" Ela disse num tom calmo, mas cheio de rancor que ele não sabia exatamente de onde tinha vindo.

"Porque eu sou um Malfoy" suas palavras saíram carregadas de arrogância, ele tirou os braços dela de seus ombros e beijou novamente.

"Era uma pergunta retórica" ela disse o afastando pela segunda vez.

"Eu sei" Draco se sentou, afastando-se de Gina.

Ela se levantou, sentou-se ao lado dele e disse num tom conversativo

"Quando eu disse que estava desapontada…Não me referi ao fato de você estar aqui, mas por suas razões"

"E quais seriam elas?" disse num tom displicente

"Você quer ter certeza de que pode me ter quando quiser" continuou com seu tom conversativo, enquanto puxava pra si uma camiseta que estava pendurada na cabeceira da cama.

Draco não sorriu, apenas passou a mão pela nuca dela e a puxou pra perto, como se fosse beijá-la, parando a poucos centímetros de distância, e sem saber ao certo o porque de deixar que tais palavras lhe escapassem disse com uma fúria contida

"Por que você me deixa ir embora?"

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram mas ela permaneceu quieta, Draco voltou a usar o mesmo tom

"Por que você se sujeita a encontros triviais que acabam comigo saindo antes que você possa acordar?"

Ele puxou um pouco mais pra perto o rosto dela e sussurou

"Por que você sempre acha que eu vou voltar pra você?"

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles por alguns segundos até que Gina percebece que era sua vez de responder.

"Porque eu te amo" ela disse siplesmente "Mas se eu te pedir pra não ir, vou estar te aprisionando"

_Viva todo o seu mundo  
Sinta toda liberdade  
E quando a hora chegar, volta...  
O nosso amor está acima das coisas...deste mundo_

Sem dizer mais nada ele soltou a nuca da garota sem desviar o olhar.

Os olhos de Gina estavam marejados, Draco odiava isso.

"É patético eu esperar por você?" peguntou séria.

Nunca parou pra pensar no porque se sentia tão obrigado a fugir dela, e essa provavemente não era a hora, talvez porque não sentia a mínima vontade de sair correndo naquela hora, ou porque a ruiva mais linda que ele já conhecera etava seminua na sua frente…Ou porque apezar de tudo, ele a amava e ponto.

A mão de Draco foi devagar até uma mecha de cabelo vermelho esvoaçante e o ajeitou atrás de uma das orelhas cheias de sardas dela, passou pelos ombros e segurou-lhe as mãos.

"Extremamente patético, se você quer saber" beijou as mãos dela e sorriu de lado "Agora…Porque a gente não…sabe, tira a roupa?"

_Vai dizer que o tempo  
Não parou naquele momento  
Eu espero, por você  
O tempo que for  
Pra ficarmos juntos  
Mais uma vez_

Finnite


End file.
